


Mind Numbing and Electrifying

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Pain slut George, Painplay, Smut, Spanking, Whipping, cuming multiple times, dtao3, extreme pain play, this is not a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: So this is not a complete story, it's actually just 2 drabbles I had written as showed to a few of my friends that i decided to post. I probably will not do a part 2, don't expect it to be perfect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	Mind Numbing and Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> **Extremely Pain Play Ahead!**
> 
> Please do not read if pain or degrading bothers you (no non-con involved!) Also please don't do pain play without doing research.

George has a big thing for pain, the more it hurts the more it makes it makes his cock go rock hard. It's been a problem since he was young, didn't know how he got it, but now he can barely masturbate without biting himself or pinching his nipples so hard they hurt for hours.

Only a few weeks in he realized he needs to tell Dream and Sapnap.

They're scared to hurt him at first but once they see his reaction to even a simple pinch it's like they can't get enough.

George explained how he wanted to do something more planned and wrote down everything he wanted, Dream took one look at his phone and popped a boner on the spot while Sapnap almost started drooling. 

**George:** I want you two to fuck me over and over in rounds until I can barely stay still. Then spank me as hard as you can, break skin if you want too. Put me on my knees and fuck the voice out of my throat until I whine and beg for release. Tease and torture my chest while pressing into my cock too hard until I can't speak anymore.

 **George:** You have an hour to get ready.

* * *

George didn't know what part of it he liked more, the heavy ring around him, the submissive position or the sounds of his partners groans as they switched out. He would think on it more but no time, it was Sap's turn again. He didn't waste anytime in shoving his cock back inside.

This is _exactly_ what George had pictured and he was having the time of his life.

The shortest boys arms were folded and tied behind his back, his chest was flushed with the bedsheets and his cock sat hard and heavy between his legs. The way his boyfriends talked to him was even better.

"You like that? Being used like a little cocksleeve for us?"

"Already taken 2 loads of cum, just a little hole for us to use."

"You aren't even able to cum but you don't care because you love the feeling of my cock, you do anything to keep it, fucking whore."

"Little painslut too, bet he can cum from pain alone."

"Let's test it, but first I want to see how much cum he can't take."

And fuck, George felt full. Sap wasn't a small guy and if he kept ramming like that George's brain might melt out of his head. After Sap came again, Dream took over. While Dream pounded into him at a rate that made George's knees weak and sobs rattle through his body, Sapnap moved things around in the background. 

"Don't move, I'm not fucking done with you." Dream growled after he thrusted through his orgasm. George didn't even want to move at this point, it was all so perfect he couldn't ask for more.

Dream and Sap discussed something behind his back before a hand reached down and pulled his cock ring away.

"I think you can cum from pain alone and if you can't... Maybe you won't cum at all."

And that is when George realize he could never go back to vanilla again.

Dream pulled out 2 little thin switches made for whipping and handled one to Sap.

The common phrase 'the first hit stings to most' has rung completely true because the second that switch made contact with George skin his cock jumped, his ass burned, his eyes filled with tears and his mouth dropped open.

But that was only the beginning.

Because they both had switches and sat on either side of him, there was no little period for him to attempt to compose himself, he couldn't even think there was so much mind numbing pain. The whines turned into groans, the groans turned into slight protests and the protests quickly flipped into full on _screams_ when Dream and Sap both decided to come down on him hard at the same time.

They were going full swing on him with no remorse, "Huh? You like that you fucking whore. You want us to punish you so much you can be in constant pain, have your dick hard in your pants all the time?" 

"Everytime you sit you can't stop thinking about when we fucked you then whipped you _senseless,_ huh?"

George almost couldn't even fucking speak he was in so much pain. He remembered the last hit before he came unraveled. He screamed into the sheets, his cock twitched as cum poured out of it like never before and his hips stuttered. Was it not for his boyfriends hands being on him he probably would have collapsed all together.

"Fuck, good little whore. I didn't think you could cum like that."

"Your ass is almost turning purple, you really do like this pain, don't you?"

"I didn't think our little whore could cum without something in his ass, I'm a little impressed."

George waited until he could finally form a sentence. It was so intense he worried he would pass out, "I didn't think I could do that either."

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't well worked out, just something I wrote casually for no reason. I also wrote these on 2 different days so it's not completely finished but I probably won't write the rest. 
> 
> Extreme pain has always been a bit of rough patch for couples because it's hard to tell what is too far. Please do research, use safewords and check ins before attempting anything I've written! This was more of a casual work meaning I didn't stress consent as much as I normally do. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @SJaynotfound I have a big project in the works that I'm going to be tweeting about more often.  
> Here is my discord server:   
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Sweet comments and kudos are appreciated! I absolutely love getting comments.


End file.
